


Девочки и кролики

by fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [32]
Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, American McGee's Alice, Are You Alice? (Manga), Edna and Harvey: The Breakout (Video Game), Pandora Hearts, Tokyo Alice (Visual Novel)
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020
Summary: Всегда есть девочка, и всегда есть кролик.
Series: драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848604
Comments: 15
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	Девочки и кролики

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор:** [Oriv](https://ficbook.net/authors/2839280)

В этой истории всегда есть девочка и всегда есть кролик. И один из них всегда ведёт за собой другого.

Белый Кролик торопится и не смотрит на свою девочку, зная, что она побежит за ним, заприметив жилет и карманные часы. Что провалится в кроличью нору и, пройдя по запутанным тропам Страны Чудес, придёт к королевскому саду. Белый Кролик знает, что он только проводник, и его это полностью устраивает, не хватало ещё отвлекаться на всякие глупости, ведь он и так опаздывает к Герцогине, бедные его ушки. 

Чёрный кролик Кло больше не может вести за собой свою девочку, закрывшуюся в Стране Чудес, как в защитном коконе. Ему больно смотреть на то, как она теряет свою жизнь, заменяя её бесконечной фантазией. Кло приводит её друга, единственного, кто способен вернуть Арису назад, и изо всех сил надеется, что у того всё получится.

Белый Кролик приводит очередную Алису, он уже не помнит какую по счёту. Бросает у безумно улыбающегося указателя Страны Чудес и уходит глубже в нору, где его ждёт Мэри-Энн. Он лежит головой у неё на коленях, рассказывает об очередной Алисе и обещает, что всё вернётся на круги своя, как только та убьёт Белого Кролика. Он верит, что сказку можно починить, и до счастливого финала осталось совсем немного, всего лишь выстрел. Белый Кролик собрал для неё эту Страну Чудес из обломков, осколков и мятых листов бумаги, залитых чернилами. Здесь они всегда смогут быть вместе.

Белый плюшевый кролик лежит у Алисы под боком. Он наконец-то нашёл её, наконец-то вернулся к ней. Он зовёт на помощь, ведь только Алиса может спасти свою Страну Чудес, опалённую огнём её же безумия. Кролик знает, что будет много крови и смертей. И, скорее всего, он тоже умрёт. Но после десяти лет агонии это не так уж и страшно.

Чёрный плюшевый кролик Оз смотрит на мир, полный золотого сияния. Пуговки, заменяющие глаза, от этого яркого света слегка слепнут. Его девочку можно назвать кошмаром: она кусает его за уши, бьёт об пол и обращается с ним довольно небрежно, она шумная, энергия бьёт из неё ключом. Но за её улыбку он готов простить ей что угодно. Ради неё он готов всё вытерпеть и сделать невозможное. Даже разрушить мир, лишь бы она улыбнулась. Между Озом и Алисой не встанет ничто, даже потеря памяти.

Синий плюшевый кролик Харви не знает дороги в Страну Чудес. Он вообще почти ничего не знает. Впрочем, Эдне в Страну Чудес и не надо. А надо — домой. Харви помогает ей по мере сил, поддерживает, утешает, шутит, смеётся, хрономорфирует и хранит те воспоминания, которые у Эдны пытаются украсть. Харви знает, что Эдна — его лучший друг, готовый защитить его самыми радикальными методами. Харви тоже готов.

Кролик и девочка смотрят друг на друга перед тем, как уйти на другой виток. Девочка улыбается, кролик забавно шевелит ушами. История вглядывается в своё новое отражение.


End file.
